


Pure Luck

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not too long back Draco won Harry for a year in a card game. Whilst Draco's motives are somewhat unclear, his Slytherin friends desires are far less subtle, and when they catch Harry alone, they decide to take their chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_getlucky 2012. Thank you so much to my beta d_andru.

The party is loud and noisy, so Harry retires to the parlour, hoping to get some peace and quiet before having to socialise again. It wouldn't be so bad if they were his friends, or at least friends that were neutral, but they are all Draco's. Many of them are former Death Eaters, and most of them have connections to Voldemort, so holding a conversation is trying.

Harry does his best, though. He's attempting to make the best of a bad situation, as for the next eight months and sixteen days (oh yes, he's definitely counting), Harry is Draco Malfoy's property. It's the result of a ridiculous card game played when he was drunk, and it was just pure luck that Draco had won. He didn't even understand the ramifications until the next morning, when he found himself in Draco's bed. To his relief, they hadn't done anything, but it was still a shock.

Not only that, but Draco's demeanour has quickly shifted. No longer the silly adolescent, Draco is now a calm and collected young man. He carries himself with the same confidence and elegance his father does, and Harry found out that Draco had been sent to a pureblood finishing school straight after Hogwarts. Harry tries taunting Draco about it, but it never goes down well at all. Draco is... _harsh_ when it comes to Harry's mistakes, but Harry is quickly adjusting and learning more about himself than ever before.

The parlour, as expected, is empty. Everyone is enjoying the fine wine and music in the ballroom, and Harry can't blame them. If the company were better, he'd enjoy it too. He knows he can't stay long, for his absence will surely be noticed soon. As he takes the armchair near the fireplace, he hears whispers outside and rolls his eyes. _Draco's sent his lackies to get me already?_

"I think he slipped into the music room."

"No, it was definitely the parlour."

The voices are familiar, but Harry doesn't place them until the three men walk into the room. Nott, Zabini and Flint are not Draco's lackies; Crabbe and Goyle still hold that role to this day, so Harry frowns at them. They've not got off to the best start, to be generous about the situation. They were in the card game too, as were some of Harry's friends. It was a Gryffindor vs. Slytherin game, ending with Harry vs. the Slytherins, and then Harry vs. Draco. Draco won, and his friends aren't exactly happy about it, because they wanted Harry all to themselves. 

Although Draco isn't the nicest man on the planet, he is certainly better than his leering, creepy friends, who have made it perfectly clear what they want from Harry. Draco and Harry haven't slept together, despite Draco winning him, and Harry knows this wouldn't be the case if either of these three had won instead of Draco. It makes him shudder to think about it, so being alone in the same room as them is hardly sensible.

"Sorry, Potter," Blaise says sarcastically. "Haven't disturbed you, have we?"

"No." Harry stands and smiles awkwardly. "I'm just going." He takes a step towards the door, but Theodore blocks his path.

"I don't think so," Theo says. "We want a little fun first."

"Yeah," Flint chimes in, looking Harry up and down. "We _deserve_ it."

Harry's speechless. He actually doesn't know what to say, having never envisioned this situation happening. All three men look determined, and it's only when Zabini moves towards him that he remembers his wand and points it at them. "Leave me alone," he says, though his voice gives away his worry. They laugh and Harry gulps. "You can't do anything to me."

Theodore raises an eyebrow. "Can't we?"

As Harry is distracted trying to think of an answer to that, Zabini sneaks his own wand out of his back pocket and shouts, " _Expelliarmus!_ ". Harry watches his wand go flying across the room to be perfectly caught by Zabini.

"Perhaps you might consider taking that back." Theodore smirks and Flint lunges forward, pushing Harry backwards and against the French doors. Harry wishes the party were outside, so people would be able to look in and see what was happening, but with it nearing Christmas, Harry is out of luck.

"Yeah, Potter." Flint sneers and brings his arm upwards so it's resting on Harry's throat. Harry struggles to breathe and looks around frantically for anything that may help him, but there is nothing. The looks he's receiving from all three men are making him queasier by the second, and he closes his eyes and then opens them again in the hope it's just a bad daydream. 

It's not. So Harry does the only thing he can think of doing, which is, decidedly, Muggle: He screams. Loudly.

"Shit!" exclaims Zabini, quickly silencing Harry. Harry can only hope someone heard the scream and comes looking, especially since his absence is probably noted by now. Draco keeps a close eye on him. 

"We'd better get this over with quick," Flint says, leering at Harry. He starts undoing Harry's trousers, causing Harry to lash out, so Zabini and Nott come to Flint's aid and press Harry firmly against the wall. As much as he tries to get away, he isn't going anywhere. It doesn't stop him, though, he fights them for all they're worth until he's thoroughly tired out, and even then doesn't give in. He can't help but wonder why they haven't used magic to hold him still. _Perhaps they like the struggle_ , Harry thinks, but then shudders at the thought.

Zabini and Nott pull down Harry's trousers as Flint removes his arm from Harry's throat and attacks his shirt. Harry's chest is quickly bared and the two men at his side put their thumbnails in Harry's underpants. Flint stares straight into Harry's eyes with a leering look on his face as they start to expose Harry.

"What is going on here?"

All three men freeze and turn at the sound of Draco Malfoy's cold voice. Harry's underpants have been pulled just above his penis, so his pubic hair is showing. He looks down at the floor in embarrassment, but his relief to see Draco has never been so big.

"What are you doing?"

Nobody answers. As quietly as possibly, Zabini and Nott take their hands out of Harry's underpants, but are too fearful of making any noise to pull them up slightly. Besides, Harry's trousers are around his feet and his chest is on display, so it isn't hard to work out exactly what the Slytherins had been planning to do.

" _Finite Incantatem_ ," Draco says, undoing Zabini's Silencing Charm. Harry is still mostly covered by the men, so Draco walks forward. Harry can feel Draco's eyes on him as he says, "Now, Harry. Tell me what is going on."

Silence. Harry doesn't want to explain what they tried to do; it's embarrassing and he's ashamed to be caught in this situation. He is, after all, The Boy Who Lived. If anyone ever finds out that he allowed himself to be cornered, partially exposed and nearly raped, he'll be ruined. They'd only just managed to keep the result of the card game out of the papers, and that was due to large amounts of money on Draco's part. Harry didn't think any amount of money would keep this secret.

Draco narrows his eyes; Harry's never usually short of anything to say, in fact, most of the time Draco's chastising Harry for his endless backchat and use of expletives. "Step aside."

The Slytherins don't speak, but they don't move either. Presumably, they want to hold off Draco's wrath for as long as possible, even if they are aware that their intent will be revealed eventually.

"I said," Draco says more harshly this time, "step aside." He sounds fierce and rather scary, and Harry's pleased it's not him that crossed Draco. He knows that on some level, Draco must know what is going on. Maybe whatever he'll do to them depends on how much they confess. Draco loves his mind games.

After a few moments and an exchange of glances, the Slytherins decide to obey, giving Draco a clear look at Harry. Even more humiliated, Harry pulls his shirt together and covers his genital region with his hands. A fire rages through Draco. Harry can tell by the clenching of his fists, the slight shaking and the murderous look on his face.

"You _dare_ to touch _my_ property?" Draco challenges. He hasn't raised his voice, but he doesn't need to. 

" _Your_ property?" Blaise has a sneer on his face now. He actually has the gall to look outraged that he's been interrupted. "He can't be your property because you never bloody use him."

"Irrelevant. You lost the card game along with everyone else; therefore, Potter is mine. I don't need to assert my authority like _that_."

"You should," Flint mumbles, but says nothing further when Draco arches an eyebrow. Draco's ready to strike, just daring any of the three to push him further. They know it won't end well for them if they do.

"Now," Draco starts, his voice clear and concise with a cruel edge to it, "if any of you even go near Potter again, I'll _Crucio_ you to within an inch of your life. You don't even want to know what I'll do if you so much as bump into him on the street."

Though the three Slytherins try not to show it, Harry can tell they're terrified. Everyone in the room knows how Draco is when he gets angry these days; he doesn't scream, shout or lash out, no. He uses mind games to taunt and play with his victims before torturing them as though it were any ordinary activity.

"We were just going, anyway," Nott spits. He's pissed, but he won't cross Draco. Nott takes off, with Flint in tow, but Zabini stands his ground for a second longer. With a menacing glance towards Harry, Zabini drops Harry's wand and struts out as if he were the wronged party.

With only the two of them now in the room, Harry becomes acutely aware of his state of undress. He pulls his underpants and trousers up, then proceeds to button his shirt. All the while Draco watches him in silence, hands casually in his pockets.

"They won't touch you again," Draco says once Harry is fully dressed. Draco turns to leave, but Harry clears his throat, stopping the blond in his tracks. Harry is going to ask why Draco has never touched him in that manner, but he can't get out the words, too mortified at what has just happened. He shakes his head and Draco nods knowingly. "Be back in the ballroom in five minutes."

The order is clear, and Harry has no intention of disobeying. While he takes his five minutes to straighten himself out, he realises that the last few months in Draco's care have been the most extravagant and adventurous of his life. They've taken many a trip together, seen sights all around the world, and wined and dined in the fanciest of places. Then, at night, they'd go back to their hotel rooms, get into bed together and read. Despite the fact that they share a bed, even when not on holiday, they never touch each other. It is entirely innocent, though now Harry thinks about it; it is a little strange. 

Harry has never really thought about it properly before because he's been too preoccupied with the worry that Draco might rape him. Now, after seeing Draco's response towards his friends, Harry is assured that that won't happen. Still, it makes him wonder why they share a bed. _Perhaps_ , Harry thinks, _he wants me willingly_. That thought sends shivers down his spine and in a good way too. Thinking about it gets him slightly aroused, so he knows he must put it to the back of his mind and go back to the party now.

By the end of the year, Harry thinks there'll be a lot more between them than just willing sex. They may not have got very far yet, but with today's incident and following revelation, Harry's realised that Draco is the perfect man for him. He can only hope Draco thinks the same and that's why he was so determined to win him.

It would appear that it wasn't just Draco that got lucky in that card game after all.


End file.
